Je saigne encore
by Akimi Aya
Summary: Song-fic sur la musique je saigne encore de Kyo. Lenalee déprime en découvrant Kanda et Allen.


Titre: Je saigne encore

Résumé: Lenalee déprime en découvrant Kanda et Allen.

Couple: Yullen et Lenalee/Allen à sens unique

Rating: K +

Disclaimer: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient … c'est injuste.

Note: J'avais cette fic en tête depuis un moment en écoutant 'Je saigne encore' de Kyo.

* * *

POV Lenalee

Mon frère est à l'infirmerie, une fois de plus, et comme souvent c'est Kanda qui l'y a envoyé. Ils ne changeront jamais ces deux-là. Je devrais en profiter pour me déclarer à mon amour secret, pour une fois mon frère ne seras pas là.

Cela fait un moment que je te cherche. Je suis tellement désespéré que je vais demander à Kanda, Bakanda comme tu aimes bien l'appeler. A cette heure ci, il s'entraîne. J'ouvre doucement la porte pour ne pas faire de bruit afin de ne pas le déranger. Et là … Je vous vois … Tous les deux …

Tu es contre le mur, il se tien tous contre toi. Vos visages se rapprochent, tu as l'air impatient. Vos lèvres se collent en même temps que tu fermes les yeux. Ses mains sur son tes hanches.

**Il a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps**

**Il a le droit de respirer ton odeur **_(Il pose sa tête __au creux de__ ton cou)_

**Il a même droit aux regards qui le rendent plus fort** _(Tu le regarde avec ton plus beau regard)_

**Et moi, la chaleur de ta voix dans le cœur**

Je sens une larme couler sur ma joue. Tu l'as préféré à moi. Tu l'as préféré, lui, un homme, à moi, une femme. Je ne peux plus rester là. Je pars en courant après avoir vu le sourire que tu lui lance avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

**Et ça fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme**

**Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme**

**Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort**

**Tout ce rouge sur mon corps**

**Je te blesse dans un dernier effort**

Cela faisait une semaine que je vous avais surpris. Mon frère nous a envoyé en mission tous les trois. Vous ne montrez pas votre relation, mais je vois bien vos regards. Arriver à l'auberge, il n'y a que deux chambres avec des lits double. La finder et moi dans une chambre, et bien évidemment, toi et lui dans l'autre chambre. Je suis vite aller me coucher, la finder m'a rejoins. Je vais me promener dans les couloirs, quand je vous vois tous les deux, entrant dans la chambre en vous embrassant. Vous êtes contre la porte à vous embrasser langoureusement en tentant d'ouvrir la porte. La porte se referme derrière vous. Je m'appuie contre le mur à côté de votre porte, je me met en boule par terre, en larme. Je vous entend, vous êtes heureux vous.

**Il aime caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors**

**Et toi tu te permets de dire encore encore**

**Je sais que ce qui ne tue pas rend plus fort**

**Mais moi, mais moi je suis déjà mort**

Je ne supporte plus, je ne tiens plus. Je suis resté devant votre porte toute la nuit. Le soleil se lève. Vous sortez de la chambre, tu t'accroupis à côté de moi. «Lenalee-san? Ça ne va pas?» Je relève la tête. «Tu pleures? Que se passe-t-il? Il y a un problème?

- Je te déteste!» m'écriais-je avant de partir en courant. Je ne veux plus les voir je ne le supporterai pas. Je t'entends m'appeler, Kanda te retient.

**Ça fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme**

**Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme**

**Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort**

**Tout ce rouge sur mon corps**

**Je te blesse dans un dernier effort**

Je t'ai blessé en disant ça, je le sais très bien. Je m'en moque. Je ne veux pas vivre dans un monde dans lequel tu ne voudras pas de moi. Je me suis pris une attaque inattendu, je me retourne et je vois un Noah. «Merci» lui dis-je avec un léger sourire. Je sens la vie me quitter, il me regarde, étonné.

«Lenalee! Ne meurs pas! Qui t'a fait ça?

- Je t'ai … me, Al … len». Le sang se répand sur mon corps, mon souffre devient court et erratique, quelques choses coule sur mon visage, ça a le goût de sel … Des larmes? Désolé de te faire pleurer. Adieu. Je t'aime, Al …

**Mais je saigne encore, je souris à la mort**

**Mais je saigne encore,**

**Tout ce rouge sur mon corps x3**

Fin du POV

Lenalee venait de perdre la vie dans les bras d'Allen, il la déposa délicatement dans un lit avant de s'effondrer en larme sur le sol. Kanda le prit dans ses bras, feignant l'indifférence, mais des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Lenalee était comme une sœur pour eux. La rage s'empara des deux exorcistes envers les Noahs qui lui avaient donné la mort.

J'espère que cette fic, courte vous a plus. Je pense que je ferai une autre song-fic. Je verrai.

Laissez une petite review s'il vous plaît.


End file.
